Unnamed Nechani
A list of unnamed Nechani. Guide The guide helped Kathryn Janeway during a purification ritual that she undertook to help save Kes' life. Kes had been struck down by an energy beam in the Nechisti shrine. The guide would lead Janeway through a series of challenges, that would culminate in Janeway being bitten by a nesset that caused her to fall into a coma. During this trance, the guide would inform Janeway that she had what she needed to save Kes: that she must trust herself and her faith. ( ) Magistrate The magistrate was a governmental official on the Nechani homeworld. During a tour that he was conducting for members of the Voyager crew, Kes wandered into a sacred shrine and was hit by an energy beam that placed her in a coma near death. When questioned, the magistrate explained that he did not know what happened, that the monks were the only ones that understood the spirits. He believed that Kes was being punished. He told Janeway that he could do nothing to help her, since the Nechani had a strict policy of separation of spiritual and secular matters. He did give as much information that he could, explaining that the monks go through a cleansing that allows them to enter the shrine. Afterward, Neelix explained that he had found an old Nechani story where a king's son was struck by the beam, and the king went through a ritual of spirituality and the spirits saved his son. Janeway requested that she go through the ritual, and the magistrate contacted the Nechisti Council, which allowed her to do so. ( ) }} Old man 1 This old man was one of three elders that Captain Janeway met in 2373, when she began a Nechani ritual, preparing herself to enter an energy field that had placed Kes in a coma. At their first meeting, He was rude to Janeway. When she asked how long he had been there, and if he had tried to open the door in the room, he replied that she was too impatient, and that the door was locked. Later, after going through the ritual, and not being able to cure Kes, Janeway encountered him again. He told her that she had an adventure for nothing, that she should kill Kes, that she should take her into the energy field, and that she was too rational and must believe in faith. Finally, he told Janeway that if she goes into the field and doesn't believe in the spirits, she and Kes both would die. Janeway took her into the field and Kes was cured. ( ) Old man 2 This old man was one of three elders that Captain Janeway met when she began a Nechani ritual to prepare herself to enter an energy field that had placed Kes in a coma. During Janeway's first contact with this old man, she was beginning the ritual of purification that she hoped would heal Kes. He told her she was welcome to wait with him. After the ritual did not cure Kes, Janeway met him again. He told her that she must embrace faith, and forget her science. She trusted in science, so she should be able to trust faith. He told her to take Kes into the shrine and trust the spirits. ( ) Old woman The old woman was one of three elders that Captain Janeway met when she began a Nechani ritual to prepare herself to enter an energy field that had placed Kes in a coma. Janeway was attempting to discover the secret of the energy field so the The Doctor could help Kes recover. The old woman told Janeway that she was also waiting for the ritual to begin and that she had been there for as long as she could remember. After Janeway had gone through the ritual and Kes' condition does not improve, Janeway returned to the planet where she met the three elders. They chided Janeway for having no faith and for using technology to try and cure Kes. Janeway, with new-found faith, carried Kes into the shrine. The energy field did not harm them, and Kes ultimately recovered. ( ) Nechani Category:Nechani